Manufacturers of glass sheets that can be used in flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are constantly trying to enhance the glass manufacturing system to produce glass sheets which are uniformly thick and substantially stress free. One way to enhance the glass manufacturing system to produce such glass sheets is the subject of the present invention.